Conversaciones de almohada
by puntas abiertas
Summary: Katniss no es muy aficionada a las conversaciones largas ni a las risas. Excepto cuando está en la cama con Peeta, claro. Serie de viñetas. Pre-Epílogo. Everlark.
1. Esto

**Disclaimer**: los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

**1**

**«****Esto****»**

La sonrisa de mi rostro es tan amplia que empieza a preocuparme que se ensanche tanto que mi mandíbula se desencaje y quedarme con el look de payaso siniestro permanente. Por la arruga que hay en el ceño de Katniss, ella también empieza a temer que sea eso lo que ocurra. Al principio mi sonrisa de intensa satisfacción se le había contagiado pero, después de media hora sin ningún cambio en mi expresión, me mira como si pensase que estoy chalado.

Viendo que yo no estoy por la labor, es ella la que habla primero.

—¿Peeta? ¿Estás bien?

—Acabamos de tener sexo y lo primero que me has dicho después es que me amas. —Mis labios se abren para hablar, claro, pero la sonrisa sigue en su lugar—. Claro que estoy bien. De hecho, me gustaría morirme ahora mismo, porque estoy seguro de que nunca en mi vida volveré a sentirme como me siento ahora.

Katniss me golpea en el hombro.

—Oye, ni se te ocurra bromear con tu muerte —dice, muy seria.

La sonrisa resbala por mi rostro como gotas de lluvia contra una ventana. Vale, es posible que ahí me haya pasado. Mi cara se contrae, y mis labios empiezan a moverse mientras mi cerebro busca una disculpa que pueda suavizar la burrada que acabo de decir.

Las muchas que se me ocurren se atropellan las unas a las otras en el camino desde mi cerebro a mi boca, así que lo único que escapa de mis labios es una serie de incoherencias que me hacen sonar como si fuese la primera vez que intento hablar.

Genial, Peeta, gran manera de alejar a la chica a la que amas nada más perder la virginidad con ella. En fin, siempre podrás ser una historia graciosa de los sábados por la noche, supongo.

Katniss sonríe juguetonamente, lo que, lejos de relajarme, me pone en tensión.

—¿Es que no piensas darnos la oportunidad de mejorar esto?

Me imagino que «esto» se refiere a… _Esto_. El sexo, Katniss y yo.

Me harán falta semanas para acostumbrarme a _esto_. Si es que no he arruinado mis posibilidades de poder acostumbrarme, claro está.

—Ey, ¿desde cuándo eres tan bromista? —la acuso, pinchándole en el costado con un dedo acusador.

Ella se retuerce entre las sábanas mientras intenta ahogar las risas contra la almohada. Así, con el rostro sonrojado, el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, está más hermosa de lo que ha estado nunca. Grabo este momento a fuego en mi memoria, seguro de que, aunque pasen mil años, siempre seré capaz de recordarla así.

—No sé —dice, sujetándome la mano para que no le haga cosquillas y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, lo que pone fin a la lucha—. Es un misterio a resolver, supongo.

—Será la subida de endorfinas —comento, acurrucándola contra mis brazos y dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Katniss se escapa de entre mis brazos, haciéndome gemir de frustración. Pero no es de frustración de lo que gimo cuando escala sobre mí y aprieta su cuerpo cálido contra el mío.

—¿Te gustaría una nueva subida? —murmura contra mi oreja. Se me estremece la piel entera cuando su aliento cálido me roza el cuello, poniéndome el vello de punta automáticamente.

—Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida, señorita Everdeen.

Estaba muy, muy equivocado. No me va a costar nada acostumbrarme a _esto_.

…

**NdA**: ¡felices fiestas a todxs! Admito que necesitaba que una excusa para escribir cosas dulces y sin drama de por medio xD Vamos, digo yo que estos dos tuvieron buenos momentos después de la guerra, así que con esta serie de viñetas pretendo ilustrar algunos de esos posibles momentos :) Ya sabéis, los comentarios serán bien recibidos. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	2. Sueños como este

**Disclaimer**: los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

**2**

**Sueños como este**

Katniss está teniendo una pesadilla otra vez. Gime, da patadas, y aprieta las sábanas entre sus manos. Me asusto nada más verla retorcerse pero, sabiendo que cualquier movimiento brusco puede acabar conmigo tirado en el suelo, respiro hondo para tranquilizarme y le sacudo con cuidado uno de sus hombros, tostados por todas las horas que pasa al sol del bosque.

—¿Katniss? Katniss, es sólo un sueño.

Se despierta despacio, parpadeando y acostumbrándose poco a poco a la oscuridad que reina en la habitación.

—¿Peeta? —pregunta, desorientada.

—Era una pesadilla, Katniss —digo, acariciándole el pelo con ternura—. Estoy a tu lado.

Para mi sorpresa, se echa a reír.

Parpadeo, desconcertado ante este cambio de los eventos. La observo confundido, mientras ella se retuerce, ahora de la risa, dejando escapar carcajadas tan fuertes que no me extrañaría que despertase a los vecinos.

Por lo general, Katniss responde a mis bromas con una sonrisa dulce y, cuando ríe, es una sola risa, ligera y musical, inesperada como un día de sol en invierno. Son muy esporádicas, y bebo de ellas como un hombre que acaba de salir del desierto.

Pero nunca la había visto de esta manera: dando vueltas en la cama, agarrándose el estómago, ronqueando con la nariz como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que ríe y estuviese experimentando con los muchos sonidos que puede producir. Temiendo que este momento acabe, le pongo una mano en la frente.

—Oye, ¿no tendrás fiebre? ¿O es que me han cambiado a mi novia por otra? —pregunto con dramatismo—. Que sepas que a mí me interesa Katniss Everdeen, no una chica que se mea de la risa en mi cama.

Mis palabras consiguen el efecto esperado, y se ríe todavía más alto, agarrándose al estómago para soportar las convulsiones que lo agitan. Sonrío; ver a Katniss reír es aún más raro que ver a Effie sin tacones —las viejas costumbres nunca mueren—, y atesoro cada uno de esos momentos. Espero con paciencia a que acabe el ataque, aun deseando que no se acabe nunca.

—¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasa, o no? —le dedico una sonrisa amplia—. Yo también quiero reírme.

Ella se muerde los labios, luchando por contener la risa. Le hacen falta unos minutos más para calmarse y conseguir hablarme sin ahogarse.

—No era una pesadilla —aclara, recostándose otra vez a mi lado y apoyando los codos en la almohada para mirarme desde arriba—. He soñado con Haymitch.

—Soñar con Haymitch a mí me suena a pesadilla —comento, volviendo a recostarme sobre el colchón y observando su rostro con detenimiento—. ¿O es que tengo que empezar a preocuparme? ¿Ha sido un sueño de esos en los que la ropa es opcional?

Me da un golpecito en el brazo, sonriendo.

—No, tonto, eso sí sería una pesadilla. Resulta que estaba Haymitch en su jardín. Se le había acabado el alcohol así que, ya sabes, salió a cuidar a los gansos, como hace siempre cuando está sobrio y se aburre. El caso es que no había ni uno solo, y Haymitch se pensaba que Sae se los había robado todos…

—¿También escuchabas los pensamientos de Haymitch en el sueño? Oye, siempre he querido saber si…

—Calla, déjame acabar. Bueno, pues se fue a buscarlos por todo el Distrito, pero ni rastro. Iba a abandonar su búsqueda de gansos y empezar la de alcohol en las despensas de los vecinos, cuando se encontró con la causa de la ausencia de gente en el 12: un ganso de unos cinco metros de altura, uno de los que había abandonado mientras estaba borracho. —Hace una pausa para insuflar dramatismo a la historia, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si solía contarle historias a Prim antes de dormirse—. Así que, como venganza, el ganso le cagó encima. Y ahí es donde me has despertado.

Ahora es a mí a quien le entra la risa floja. No es sólo la absurdez del sueño en sí —¿habrá atacado Katniss la despensa de Haymitch antes de irse a dormir?—, sino porque sea ella la que ha tenido una experiencia tan… curiosa. Normalmente soy yo el que pone el toque de humor en nuestras vidas.

—¿Cómo llega a medir un ganso cinco metros? —le pregunto, jugando con la trenza que se hace para dormir y haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz con el extremo.

—¿No has visto lo que les da Haymitch para comer? Lo raro es que no lancen rayos por los ojos.

Eso me provoca otro ataque de risa, al que ella se une de buena gana. A veces me siento un poco culpable, pero muchas veces Haymitch es el blanco de nuestras bromas; la tentación es muy fuerte para mí, y Katniss necesita todas las risas que pueda arrancarle.

Creo que ella no se ha despertado entre risas en mucho tiempo, y así me lo confirma:

—Hacía tiempo que no tenía sueños como este, ¿sabes? —confiesa—. Tan tontos. Hace… Bueno, desde hace muchísimos años.

Sé lo que quiere decirme. Quizá los tuvo cuando era pequeña. Quizá la pequeña Katniss de cinco, ocho, diez años, soñaba con canciones groseras o animales gigantescos que defecaban en sus conocidos. Esos sueños, probablemente, se quedaron atrapados en la mina junto con su padre.

Me gusta pensar que se está recuperando tanto como para hacer un progreso como este. Me gusta pensar que, aunque sea sólo aportando mi pequeño grano de arena, contribuyo a estos pequeños momentos de felicidad de Katniss.

Y eso es mejor que cualquier otro regalo.

La atraigo hacia mí y, haciéndole ahora cosquillas en la oreja, le pido en un susurro:

—Cuéntame alguno de esos sueños de hace muchos años.

Ella sonríe y, con la voz tan dulce como cuando canta esas veces que cree que nadie la oye, me los narra uno a uno.

…

**NdA**: gracias a todos los que leyeron, añadieron y comentaron el anterior :) Bueno, aquí está el segundo, y como sigan las cosas así el fic acabará dando caries. No me responsabilizo de visitas al dentista xD Nos leemos en el siguiente, mientras tanto tened en cuenta que el fic está hambriento y se alimenta de reviews :p (muy sutil, ¿eh?)


	3. Visitantes

**Disclaimer**: los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

**3**

**Visitantes**

Me preocupan las visitas nocturnas. No las visitas literales, claro; en todo el tiempo que llevamos viviendo en el nuevo Distrito 12, no nos ha molestado nadie por la noche. Ventajas de ser un Vencedor, supongo. De todas formas, renunciaría a todas esas ventajas sin pensarlo, si tuviese la oportunidad. Incluso a riesgo de no haber reunido nunca las agallas para hablar con ella.

No. Lo que me preocupa de verdad son las visitas en sueños: Prim, el padre de Katniss, mi familia, toda esa gente a la que matamos, toda esa gente que sin pensarlo dio su vida por nosotros. No importa lo felices que seamos, esas visitas son siempre inesperadas, a veces incluso después de un período tranquilo.

A esas visitas tenemos que alejarlas con el poder de nuestra voluntad —un poder muy difícil de reunir en según qué días— y con la ayuda de las palabras y las manos del otro. De alguna manera, he acabado convirtiéndome en un experto en alejar a las pesadillas de Katniss. Ninguna de ellas se me resiste.

Por eso, no sé cómo enfrentarme al visitante que tenemos hoy.

—Venga, Peeta, sólo por esta noche.

Le miro con incredulidad. Se podría decir que he pasado por muchas cosas y que nada debería de sorprenderme ya, pero la imagen de una Katniss arrullada entre las sábanas con Buttercup entre sus brazos me deja perplejo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo lo que creo que me estás pidiendo? —pregunto, porque sigo sin creérmelo.

Ella tuerce el gesto.

—¿Parece alguna otra cosa?

—Es que no puedo creérmelo.

Miro al gato. No sé si es mi imaginación, pero me da la impresión de que se burla de mí. El gato, no Katniss. Como para confirmarlo, se pasa la zarpa por el pelo de la cara y se relame.

—Bueno, si te digo la verdad yo tampoco, pero mira… —Me dirige una mirada seria, tintada con un poco de tristeza—. Venga, sólo por esta noche.

La bola de pelo se acurruca contra el pecho de Katniss. Oh, no. _Eso_ sí que no.

—De eso nada. —No suelo negarle nada a Katniss, así que las palabras salen con esfuerzo de entre mis labios—. Si lo haces una sola noche, se acostumbrará y lo tendremos aquí todos los días. ¿Es que quieres tenerlo aquí mientras…?

—Peeta. —La voz de Katniss es cortante, pero a pesar de todo tiene un matiz de dulzura—. ¿Estás celoso de Buttercup?

Pues claro que lo estoy, ¿no se me nota?

—Claro que no —miento como un bellaco, a sabiendas de que mi embuste no va a colar—. ¿Quién iba a estar celoso de un gato?

—Yo, por ejemplo —responde ella sin molestarse—. A veces, cuando Prim quería dormir con el gato o cuando jugaba con él, me ponía un poco celosa. Sólo un poco.

Ya, claro.

—Seguro que tu odio por el gato no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Katniss sonríe con esa pequeña sonrisa que le sale a veces, cuando algo le divierte. No es algo que suceda a menudo, así que me siento mi hostilidad derretirse poco a poco, como hielo expuesto al sol del verano.

—Es posible que lo tuviese —admite ella.

Miro al gato —que me sigue observando con ese aire de superioridad— y después a Katniss. Nadie diría que había detestado al animal con pasión hacía poco más de tres años atrás. No teniendo en cuenta cómo lo sujeta contra sí misma y, sobre todo, que sigue mirándome, intentando convencerme. Nunca pensé que haría eso por el gato.

Me doy cuenta de que no lo hace por esa bola de pelo. Lo hace por lo que representa. A _quién_ representa ese gato. Esa persona a la que ella nunca dejará de echar de menos, no importa cuántos años pasen ni cuantas pesadillas consiga hacer desaparecer.

Al final, mis defensas caen y dejo escapar un suspiro derrotado.

—De acuerdo.

Katniss sonríe con esa sonrisa diminuta tan suya, y se acurruca contenta en la cama, con el animal en brazos. Sintiéndome como si me hubiesen invadido en mi propia cama, intento unirme a ese abrazo y rodear a Katniss con los brazos, pero Buttercup me araña la piel del antebrazo y bufa.

Y lo peor de todo es que Katniss deja escapar un ronquido que intenta y no consigue disimular una risa.

Maldito gato.

…

**NdA**: ¡gracias a todos por vuestra atención! Ya sabéis, cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Nos leemos en el siguiente :)


End file.
